death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor octopus vs dr.eggman
Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight dr.eggman is seen planning on how to destroy sonic but someone bursts in through the door it's dr.octavius aka dr.octopus dr.eggman angrily stares at him knowing he is interrupting his plans dr.eggman sends out his squad Fight WHO IS MORE SMARTER? BEGIN! dr.eggman sends out his badniks starting with the motbougs dr,octopus simply throws them away boom! 50 the motobugs are thrown into the lava below he then sends out more of his army but the octopus themed villain goes right through them he then sends out different versions of metal sonic they all gang up on him and start beating on him dr.octopus then grabs mecha metal sonic and throws him then he runs into silver sonic as he blitzs into the doctor with blazing speed dr.octopus then tears off his head 18 super mecha sonic goes into and spindashes into him the tentacles just tear him apart eggman then sends in coconuts who pelts the doctor with what else coconuts crabmeat starts blasting at the doctor but the doctor just used his robotic tencles and destroys them eggman then rams into doctor octopus with his drill roller almost piercing through the doctor he goes to destroy him but he destroys the car instead he then flies off in his egg pod while doctor octopus chases after him with anger in his eyes 12 just then doctor octopus is stopped in his tracks by scratch and grounder but he just punches through they're torso's grounder tries to run but doctor octopus tears his head th swat bots suddenly come in and shoot at him bu the doctor uses his lasers and shoots through them similair to what buzz lightyeat did in the opening to toy story 2 he then moves on to his search for dr.eggman but to his surprise...... 7 BOOM! a the egg robo appears as eggman laughs evily doctor octopus get's ready to fight the egg robo then blasts missile at doctor octopus sending him flying doctor octopus grabs at the egg robo but he can't due to the egg robo being made of metal the egg robo then grabs doctor octopus and throws him 3 the doctor lands onto the ground with a massive thud the egg robo goes for the final blow as it begins to stomp at him but doc ock's tentacles grab the foot of the egg robo and trips him the egg robo can't up allowing doc ock to finish his job and tears at the egg robo throws it up into the air it comes down with a big slam destroying it blood pours out of the cockpit meaning the eggman just got cracked....he was dead KO! doc ock then nods then walks off then beings tinkering with all of eggman's robots knowing they will be useful to him and his plans to kill spiderman for good and finally prove his is the best scientist of all time Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....DOCTOR OCTOPUS!!!!!